


i. to v., a love story

by noodroid



Series: All These Colors [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, canon correct, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodroid/pseuds/noodroid
Summary: ⋉ A ChangLix Romance⋉ An in canon description of falling in love when you really don't have time to do it.





	i. to v., a love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**_i. kisses_**  
Maybe kisses aren't supposed to mean anything when they're a joke. (They're definitely not, he reasoned with himself as he argued later.) But for 3 seconds of Lee Felix's life, a kiss meant... well, maybe a little too much.  
  
(Let's fast forward, shall we? _No._  Why not? This is embarrassing. Everyone knows what happened. _We weren't there!_   _\--I was and it was gross._ Shut up, Minho. _Make me._...Shut up!)  
  
It's not like Felix _meant_  to get a crush on the crushingly handsome, to a foreigner it's such a nice chin rapper. It's not like Felix meant to get paired up with Minho and Changbin. It's not like Felix meant to make Changbin kiss him-- on the cheek. Minho had just looked at him like he'd put a pair of scissors between his eyes if Felix tried to make Changbin kiss him. What else was he supposed to do?  
  
But just like Jisung holding Minho's hand ( _It's completely different, you asshole._ ) wasn't meant to make him fall in love, neither was some stupid joke of a kiss.

 _ **i-i. kisses.** _  
Later, they kiss whenever they can. Changbin cups Felix's cheek, pulling him closer. Felix always smiles into the kiss. Changbin always responds in kind.  
  
Their first real kiss is awkward. Changbin leans forward, sighing as he's directly in front of Felix. Their eyes meet. The younger shakes his head as he pulls his head back, confused.  
  
"Wha-what?" he asks, in English.  
  
"I- Ugh. Shut up," Changbin grumbles, grabbing the back of Felix's head and pulling their faces together. Felix doesn't even close his eyes at first, he's so shocked. Changbin grunts in annoyance, feeling Felix stay tense.  
  
Their teeth touch. Felix doesn't close his mouth, trying to ask what's happening but not being able to form words well enough.  
  
"Was I getting it wrong?" Changbin asks, with an annoyed tone. It's more at himself than Felix. He pulls back slightly, but not enough to move his lips from Felix's. It's only when he asks this that Felix realizes. It dawns on him like the snooze on an alarm going off. It hits him, startles him, makes him feel *rushed*. His adrenaline kicks in, his face flushes, and he moves a step closer to Changbin.  
  
"I didn't think so," Changbin mumbles into their kiss.  
  
Felix pinches his side.

 **ii. writing letters.**  
"Dear Changbin... Ah, you drew nine hearts." Changbin states, matter of fact, but with a touch of fond sincerity.  
  
The rest of the group laughs, grinning at Felix. Felix, however, pretends not to notice as he leans with his elbow on his knee, chin in hand. He grins widely at Changbin, who reads his letter slowly.  
  
It's not like he meant to write like that. Things just happen sometimes. He struggled to find the words in Korean and the words in English were just too much. How do you tell someone who is so important to you, who taught you so much, who you felt was your real first friend, how you feel now?  
  
"He wrote something but scratched it out and wrote 'I'm sorry'!" Changbin laughs.  
  
Felix feels his heart race. Jeongin leans closer to read, but Changbin moves the paper slightly. He gets the hint and moves back, laughing. Changbin looks at Felix, smiling small and happily.  
  
"Love you, man," Changbin laughs, reaching to pat Felix on the back. He's cut off by Minho gleefully offering, "It feels like you two should kiss!"  
  
Felix just grins at Changbin, who pats him on the back despite the very rude comment by Lee Minho. Feeling bold, he points at his cheek, to ask for a kiss.  
  
Changbin, in return, glowers and gives a grunt of, "Stay still!"  
  
Pushing his luck, Felix does the motion again, this time asking, "A kiss on the cheek?"  
  
"I said stay still!" Changbin snaps. Felix laughs more, but obeys. "This is the longest letter I've received from him, you know."

 **ii-i. writing letters.**  
Felix struggled at first. There was a whole new culture he wasn't immersed in. He left his life, his friends, his school, to live and work and train. His life became uprooted. It wasn't until Seo Changbin stood in front of him and offered him a few words that Felix thought that maybe this really was for this.  
  
There were plenty of letters in the mean time. Some were in English, some Korean, some a mix. Felix practiced his Korean the best he could and wrote letters to Changbin to help himself.  
  
Sometimes, Changbin didn't understand them. Sometimes, he does. Occasionally, he seeks out Chris to ask, "What does this mean?"  
  
There's one time where he does that and it leaves all three of them stunned. The letter, it's personal. It's thankful, grateful, mixed with emotion. It's not long. All it says is:  
  
_Seo Changbin -_  
_Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't be here without you. You've helped me as much, if not more than, Chris has._  
_I think I've fallen for you. I'm sorry._  
_\- Lee Felix_  
  
They never talk about it until Changbin has Felix wrapped in his arms late one night, months after they debut, comforting the sobbing boy.  
  
"I knew I loved you the moment you wrote me that letter," he whispers into his hair.  
  
Felix stops crying shortly after. He doesn't cry much after that night.

 _ **iii. touching**_  
Felix is touchy. That's just who he is. Before the survival show, he was always all over Chan and Woojin and Jisung. He may have been nervous at first, but after getting closer to Changbin ( _Does kissing his cheek count as getting close?_  Does you grabbing Minho's hand count as you two falling in love? _Good point._ ), his touchiness and clingy attitude really just grows from there.  
  
His hands are always on Changbin. During their VLives, his arms snake their way over the other's shoulders. He pulls Changbin into him and Changbin complies. They always laugh over photos of him draping himself over Changbin at fan signs, in public, out and about.  
  
Changbin never complains. He enjoys feeling so wanted. He enjoys his friendship with Felix. He likes the way Felix cheekily shows off his phone lock screen and proudly proclaims that "It's Changlix!" He secretly loves the way Felix wraps his small hand around his bicep and squeezes.  
  
There's something sweet in the way Felix acts, even if everyone else teases them for it. And Felix? He's bold about it. He's brash. He has no shame. After all, he's a teenage boy with a crush. Changbin sometimes scowls at him, or scolds him gently, but it's never anything.  
  
Even when Felix places his hands in Changbin's tight, leather jean pockets at a fan-sign, the picture spreading like wildfire, neither minds.  
  
Sometimes it's nice to just pretend no-one cares.

 _ **iii-i. touching.**_  
The first time Lee Felix really curls against Seo Changbin, his heart stops. The dark haired rapped turns to stare at Felix, heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Felix, dead asleep against him on the couch, nudges his face into Changbin's shoulder with a mumble. Changbin, with the most terrified and confused look any person has ever had before, raises his arm to wrap his arm around Felix's shoulder.  
  
The little, happy, sleepy mumble that Felix gives as he adjusts himself against him is probably the best thing he's ever heard in his life. A bit later, Felix moves a leg to over Changbin's legs, not even waking. It makes working on the computer a bit harder, but that's fine.  
  
This is fine and he's happy.  
  
Felix wakes up with his head in Changbin's lap, a blanket over him, Changbin sleeping in what seems to be the most uncomfortable sitting position ever on the couch. The poor Australian apologizes profusely, his entire body blushing from ears to toes.  
  
Changbin just laughs, wrapping his arm around Felix's shoulders again.  
  
Felix touches him a lot less, but even more sweetly, from then on.

 **iv. talker.**  
"Who was it bullying Felix?" Changbin wraps an arm around Felix's shoulder. The younger grabs on to his hand to hold, amused. He points at talker, laughter swirling in the background.  
  
"Was it you?" Changbin points at Talker, pretending to look intimidating.  
  
"It was him," Felix confirms.  
  
"Who do you think you are to bully Felix?"  
  
Talkers 'answers' and Changbin scoffs.  
  
"Then who do you think you are to bully him?"  
  
They laugh. Felix grabs Changbin's hand and moves closer to his shoulder.  
  
Talker moves on, because Talker understands what's about to happen.

 _ **iv-i. talker.**_  
They always keep them out of the frame. The staff don't really care. They're bound by contracts and the fact that JYP would literally destroy their careers in the film industry. Plus, it was a pretty good gig if they were being honest. Most of the time, the guys would just take the camera and do things for themselves.  
  
They were a decent idol group. Woojin always made sure they had a chance to eat. Jeongin would entertain them. So they repaid it all by leaving out the parts that they knew shouldn't get out.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
Felix laughs, his hand still on Changbin's. Changbin just hums in response as he realizes that the camera is gone.  
  
"Hyung?" Felix questions at the older's silence. "You get quiet a lot these days."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It's such a blunt statement. Felix wasn't wrong, though. Changbin did get quiet a lot lately.  
  
"I don't know how to do this," Changbin finally admits after a moment. Felix moves, turning to look at him better.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You- I- I don't understand how to handle us."  
  
Felix frowns, then shrugs. "Neither do I. We're idols. We're young. We can try our best, though."  
  
"You sound like Woojin-hyung," Changbin quips.  
  
Felix just smiles and curls back into Changbin. His arm back over the younger's shoulder, their hands entwine. Felix falls asleep quickly.  
  
They cherish moments like this in the future when their schedules get busy. Changbin always wonders why he thought it was hard when loving Lee Felix is the easiest thing he's ever done.

 _ **v. love.**_  
They sit on the floor of the dorms, knees touching under the little table they eat dinner at. Jeongin laughs loudly at whatever Seungmin just said, Hyunjin hitting the both of them in annoyance. Woojin scolds the maknae gently for egging whoever on.  
  
Felix smiles at Changbin. Changbin doesn't notice, as he's fixing bowls for the both of them.  
  
_It's embarrassing to say I'm in love with you, but I am. We've only said I love you a few times. But today, as you fix my food, I really feel it._  
  
_Seo Changbin, who has always been here for me, thank you. Ever since I came here, you've been close to me. Today, you tied my shoe while I sat down to take a breath during dance practice. Later, you made sure my pronunciation was correct on our newest track. Now, you fix my dinner as our team enjoys themselves around us._  
  
_Do you know how good it feels to be in love with you? I hope you do._  
  
_Seo Changbin, I love you. Thank you for always being so close to me. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for approaching me back then._  
  
_I will never be able to love you enough to repay you for all you've done for me. But today, I will just say thank you._  
  
_I am in love with you, Changbin. Deeply in love._  
  
_Thank you for loving me, too._  
  
_Lix._

They pull the covers over themselves, laughing softly into the darkness of the room. Jisung grumbles near them, Minho shushing them in annoyance, as if the two of them weren't just giggling at something on Minho's phone.  
  
Changbin presses his lips into Felix's hair. Felix barely notices, but does pull the other's arms around him and presses his back into his chest.  
  
_Lee Felix,_ _I'm good with words but you always manage to take them away from me. I know I said I love you first, but I never want to be the one to say I love you last. Today, I felt love for you unlike any other time._  
  
_You've grown so much, do you know that? Today, you taught me the dance I've struggled with all week. Even Chris was frustrated with me, did you notice? But you still took the time to show me the dance, step by step. Hyunjin was proud of you for being able to teach the dance Minho came up with so well._  
  
_You have done so much for me, whether you realize it or not. You've always made me feel so loved. You've always made sure I know that you appreciate me. Do you know I appreciate you, too? One day, maybe I can show you how much your love means to me._  
  
_I'm sorry this isn't a better letter. I don't know how to do this. Thank you for always being so patient with me. You mean so much to me._  
  
_I love you, Lee Felix._  
  
_Thank you for loving me._  
  
_Binnie._


End file.
